Emmett and Rosalie Take a Walk
by CopperPrincess
Summary: Basically, self explanatory. Emmett reminisces his conversion to immortality. Fluffy.


"Hey Rose?" I ask, hesitant to disturb her while she was busy.

"What is it Emmett?" I had the feeling it only came out civilly because it was me.

"I'm bored," I say, brutally honest as the day is long.

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm busy, sweet," she said, her hand groping for a tool without tearing her eyes away from something in the engine of the car.

"I know, but, I'm so _bored_," I say, emphasizing the 'bored' part.

"All right, Emmett. How about we play a game?" she asked, straightening up from the engine she'd been occupied with.

"Sure!" I was game for anything at this point. "What game?"

"Dress up," she replied gravely, giving me an appraising glance.

"How about a wrestling match instead?" I said, wary lest she get her way. I _refuse_ to 'play dress up'. Or sing. Or dance. Or...

"No. Hmm. How about..." she was cut off by Alice slamming the garage door and dancing in.

"What're you guys up to?" she asked in her sometimes-annoying pixie voice.

"Emmett's bored. We're trying to think of something to do to fix that," came the exasperated reply.

"Oh," said Alice, her forehead wrinkling slightly. "How about you play cards? Poker?" she suggested.

"I have terrible luck. There's no way," I say, knowing I would end up having to dress up. Or sing. Or dance. Or...

Suddenly Jasper appeared, hunting for his wife.

"What are y'all up to?" he asked, slipping into his Southern accent slightly.

"I'm bored!" I just barely manage not to shout or whine. It was a supreme effort.

"Well, how about you go for a walk?" came the even-keeled response.

"Ooh, Emmett, please? We never do anything like that," Rose said, looking at me in a way that said it was going to happen whether I wanted to or not.

"Uh, sure, Rose. Um, coming?" I say, turning to the door.

"Have fun you guys! Hey Jazz, how about _we_ go for a little walk of our own?" came Alice's voice behind us.

"Um, where to?" I usually don't just idle. If I'm walking, it's to go somewhere, not to kill time.

"Wherever. It doesn't matter," came the answer. She sounded as if her mind was somewhere else entirely.

At a loss, I shrugged, and matched my long stride to her shorter one. My mind began to wander away from me. First to the Mariners roster and upcoming season. Then to how I got roped into this walk. Then to the amazing woman beside me. Before I knew it, I was reminiscing about waking up for the first time after my conversion. How I'd been mauled. How I'd been saved...

_Pain. That's all I was able to register. Immense pain. Everywhere. Then, a searing, fiery pain at my throat. And at my wrists, then ankles, and a few other seemingly random places. Suddenly, I felt as though liquid fire were flowing through my veins, stilling what body functions remained to me. I writhed, trying to ease the torment. Burning..._

_And then, it was gone. Replaced by a chilling coldness. Then my new senses started registering my surroundings, and I flipped off the surface I'd been laying on and got into a crouch, ready to defend myself if the thing that had caused the fire wanted to come back and do it again. My head swiveling, my lungs taking deep, steady, gasping breaths. My ears listening for approaching footsteps. My eyes on the lookout for...anything. _

_Except what I saw. I was face-to-face with an angel suddenly. Startled, I stood straight up, my jaw slack. _

_"I think he's all better," came the beautiful, inhuman voice._

_"Is he now? It's about time...." came a deep, soothing voice full of authority. A tall, blonde, incredibly good-looking man walked into the room and stood a few feet away from me. His eyes had a look of ancient grief, wisdom, and understanding._

_"Mmm..." was all the reply he got._

_I opened my mouth to ask where I was and who these people were. Nothing came out. So I tried again._

_"Who?..." was all I managed, but the man seemed to understand me meaning._

_"Hello there. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Do you know who you are?"_

_A doctor? I immediately calmed down. Maybe he had been the one to stop the awful fire, not cause it._

_"I'm..." I paused, swallowed dryly, and said, "I'm Emmett. Where?..." I asked, looking pointedly around the room._

_"Ah, yes. You are at my house. In Forks, Washington," was the smooth reply._

_Forks, Washington? Where the hell was that?_

_"Hi Emmett," the angel said, appearing_ _again at my side. I hadn't noticed her leave, but she now had a set of fresh clothes with her._

_"Hi," I said, awed by her beauty. I must have died, I thought, looking her up and down. Yes, that must be it. The blonde man was God. Of course. Was the angel mine then?..._

_"I think he's _definitely_ feeling better," said the angel with a sniff, noticing my ogling. "He's acting just like a man. Not grateful for rescue, hospitality..."_

_"Now Rosealie, you know how big this is, how new. Give him time to sort everything out," was the mild chastisement. The man had power, whether he was God or not._

_"Who are you?" I said, addressing the angel for the first time._

_"My name is Rosealie. I saved you," came the miffed reply._

_"Rose..." said the blonde man, a subtle warning in his voice._

_"Oh alright Carlisle! Come on, Emmett, you thirsty?"_

_I hadn't noticed before, but there was an aching thirst in my throat._

_I nodded mutely, following the angel out into the night..._

"Emmett?" asked Rosealie, shaking my shoulders slightly. "Earth to Emmett?"

"What?" I said, startled out of my reverie. "Did you say something?"

"Yes, I did."

"Was it important?"

"I should be important to you."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel. I love you, too."

And I leaned down to press a loving kiss to her mouth, knowing she was mine forever, even if she didn't have wings or a halo.


End file.
